inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kidou Yuuto
Yūto Kidō (鬼道有人, Kidō Yūto) (Jude Sharp in the dub) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He is Haruna Otonashi's older brother. Originally the captain and ace striker of Teikoku Academy, Kidō transferred to Raimon Junior High. He becomes one of its midfielders and strategist, later Inazuma Japan's. Background When Kidō and Haruna were young, they lost both their parents in a plane crash and grew up in an orphanage. Kidō was six, while Haruna was five then. The only thing about their parents that Kidō have is an old soccer magazine, which is the only bond that connects him to his father. That's why Kidō started to play soccer. Whenever he kicked the ball, he felt as if he was with his father. Both Kidō and Haruna were separated to different families: Haruna to the Otonashi; Yūto was immediately recommended by Reiji Kageyama to the Kidō Financial Group, after he recognized Yūto's talents for soccer at the age of six. To bring his sister back, Kidō made a deal with his stepfather: he'll get consecutive National championships in the Football Frontier during his three years in junior high. If he can't win consecutively, Kidō won't be able to take back Haruna. If he loses in a district match, Kidō may be forced to leave his own family. Ever since they were separated, Kidō have never tried contacting his sister even once, leading her to believe she's in his way. However, it was for Haruna's own sake. In order to live together with her, Kidō could tolerate anything, and he have never forgotten about her even once. Appearance Personality At first, he was a shady, acting very henchmen-like to Kageyama, listening and obeying to his orders. He begins to become more of the 'good' guy, beginning to realize what kind of man Kageyama is, and going against his orders, searching around the academy for any traps, threatening to reveal them to public. Kidō also seems very logical, as he is a genius game strategist, knowing every important thing there is to know about his potential opponents. Kidō cares for his friends, and more importantly, his sister. He will do anything to help them. Hissatsu Individual *'Illusion Ball' Combination *'Emperor Penguin No. 2' (with Jimon and Sakuma) (later with Gōenji and Ichinose; or with Someoka and Ichinose) *'Twin Boost' (with Sakuma; or with Ichinose) *'Inazuma Break' (with Endō and Gōenji) **'Inazuma Break V2' (with Endō and Gōenji) *'Death Zone' (with Endō and Domon) *'Death Zone 2' (with Endō and Domon) *'The Earth' (with the rest of the Raimon team) *'Killer Fields' (with Fudō) *'Emperor Penguin No. 3' (with Sakuma and Fudō) Story Football Frontier Arc At first Kidō is only interested in Gōenji, rather than the rest of Raimon team. He sneaks around Raimon through shadows, making sure no one catches him. In the match for the district national finals, Kidō checks the school making sure nothing has been tampered with, while he has the time. After seeing Kageyama's wrongdoings, he and the rest of Teikoku quit. Despite the fact Teikoku lost in the nationals, they are qualified through as the last time winners get in again. In their first match with Zeus Junior High, Teikoku lost. Kidō had broken his leg in the match with Raimon and couldn't participate. He is soon self-thought to be a disgrace. Eventually, he joins Raimon, changing his cape to blue. At first everyone (including Haruna) doesn't accept him. But after Endō protesting, and Kidō's strategic mind helping them win the match, they do.